


Christmas Market

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam searches for the perfect present. Lucifer brings him to a Christmas Market.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

They hadn’t for habit to celebrate Christmas properly. Hell, most of the time, they didn’t celebrate Christmas at all. But this one would be special, for sure.

Sam searched of the perfect gift for his brother. He had dragged Lucifer to a mall and spent the entire afternoon window shopping without finding a single interesting present. Nothing was good enough and all seemed dull.

“It makes perfect sense.” Lucifer explained as they exited the mall. “You can’t be in the right mood to find present in this sort of gigantic and impersonal shops. Look this way. I’m sure we will find something good by there.” Said Lucifer, pointing to a Christmas Market Sam hadn’t remarked before.

They walked this way and wandered the aisles between the tiny wooden cabins. There was all sort of beautiful things. The sellers were all kind and smiling. Their spread were good looking and Sam had not enough eyes to see all they displayed. There were floating in cosy lights as the night started to show. Sam shivered. Lucifer handed him a coat appearing from nowhere.

“Here, darling. Put this on. It’s a bit chilly.”  
“Lucifer?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, you are right. I will put on one too, or I will look weird among all the people.”

It was true. People around them had coats, scarves, gloves and Christmas red hat with white fur on. Sam smiled held Lucifer’s hand in his. They looked at some other potential presents until Sam found the perfect one. There was a cute shop selling angel shaped tree toppers and Sam laughed looking at them. They were all lovely with their shiny halos and their colorful wings. Lucifer entertained him by naming some of them.

“Hey look, that one is totally Michael. Something in the stiff posture, I think. Oh and this one is Virgil.”  
“It’s nearly perfect.” Sam said.  
“Nearly?” Asked Lucifer.  
“I have a specific angel in mind to offer to my brother.”  
“I can make the design you want”. The seller proposed.  
“Really?” Asked Sam with a side glance for his boyfriend.  
“Of course. Tell me what you’d like.” The seller insisted.  
“In this case, can you paint one with raven hair, blue eyes and a beige trenchcoat?”  
“Add some black wings.” Lucifer specified under Sam’s appreciative pout.

The seller was a little surprised but accepted. He needed some time to do it and advised them to continue their tour of the Christmas Market while he was customising what Sam asked for. Lucifer insisted on feeding Sam while they waited. He bought some roasted chestnuts.

“Do you want some eggnog?”  
“I don’t like it.” Sam answered as he wrinkled his nose.  
“Hot chocolate?”

Sam nodded with a genuine smile. His cheeks were flushed by the cold weather. Snow started to fall.

“What are you doing, seriously?” Sam asked amused.  
“Nothing.” Lucifer answered with a perfect innocent face.  
“Lucifer, we are in Florida. It doesn’t get cold here. And it certainly doesn’t snow. Like never, ever.”  
“But white Christmas are better. And you deserve a perfect Christmas, darling. It makes you happy.” Lucifer argued taking him in his arms and cuddling him.

Sam kissed his devilish boyfriend on the lips, hoping he could feel all the love he put in it.

“What about a little tour on the carousel?” Lucifer proposed.  
“It’s for kids.” Sam laughed.  
“Not at all.” Lucifer said taking a turn and materializing a beautiful carousel with real size wooden horses under Sam’s sparkling eyes.


End file.
